The Wrath of the Clones
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: alternate title: a clone at war its been three months since bree killed bleak and the clones want revenge. will the ruffs and puffs save Bree before the clones kill her
1. The Clones Return

the wrath of the clones

well i couldnt wait to make this so here it is the sequel to the wrath of bleak

chapter 1 the clones return

three months after the incident

blossom clone pov: well our master was gone and we were thrown into the dark world again. "hey clone leader" asked bash the buttercup clone.

"what" i asked "what exactly happened" i turned to her "well our master was killed and we are without a master" blaine the bubbles clone turned to me. "what now?"

i turned to the sky. it was red and looked like blood. whcih is my name. i felt like we were missing something. i turned to my sisters.

an evil smile on my face. "we get our revenge"

bree's pov: i was flying through town and i couldnt wait to get home. it was my birthday. there was going to be a party and presents and...

well i didnt know. i actually just guessed there was a party. i was finally home. the girls and boys had asked me to go get lunch. i couldnt wait to get inside.

i opened the door and walked in. there was nothing in the living room. i felt sad. maybe they forgot. or maybe they just didnt want to.

i sat down at the kitchen table. then yeled "GIRLS BOYS I HAVE LUNCH" i heard someone yell back "OK WE'RE IN THE BASEMENT"

i grabbed the lunch and walked downstairs. when i got there everything was dark. "huh hello is anyone here." the light flickered on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BREE" everyone yelled. i smiled they did remember. "wow thanks you guys" i was shocked and happy. i walked into the room to get my presents.

baxters pov: well i was happy to surprise my girlfriend. she grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. after that i walked into the living room. i had forgotten my present.

"hmm now where did i leave it...ah ha there it is" i walked up and grabbed my present. it was a guitar.

as i was walking into the kitchen to put a bow on it i felt weird. i turned around feeling horribly scared. i looked around. i looked at the kitchen door.

it was open. "thats weird." i closed the door and walked downstairs. i knew something was up but i just ignored it. that was a bad idea.

bloods pov: the girls and i had sneaked into their house. i was excited. we slowly sneaked onto the ceiling so no one could see us.

we saw this boy who i thought was named Baxter. i saw him look around. i knew he had this sence that we were here. i saw him look around.

i turned to see where he was looking. he was looking at the door. it was open. i turned to my sisters. baxter had gone downstairs. we jumped down to the floor.

i turned and slapped my sisters. "how dare you leave the door open." i whispered. "sorry i thought bash closed it." said blaine. "ugh whatever lets just find bree"

we walked into her room. she wasnt there. "well this is a bummer shes probably downstairs" said bash. i smirked. "actually i have an idea. i searched through her room.

throwing everything in a pile. finally i found what i was looking for. i found her diary. it wasnt what we were gonna use but it worked out.

i knew she wrote everything in her diary. we put this little doll in her closet hoping she'd find it while she was getting dressed. "i know wasnt it so great hold on"

oh no she was coming. i used super speed to get her stuff back in place then we flew out the window.

bree's pov: i was walking into my bedroom to get a dress. Baxter was gonna take me out tonight. as i was searching through my closet i found a doll.

"aww you look just like me." i put lil bree on my bed and got ready to go out. "well lil me how do i look. i giggled. i knew i looked beutiful.

i walked out the door. "oops i forgot something" i walked back into my room. "woah" i tripped over something. i got up and looked down.

lil bree was sitting on the floor. "wha...didnt i put you on the bed. the sun must be messing with my eyes." i put lil bree on the bed and walked out to Baxter.

i knew he wouldnt believe waht i saw so i kept it to myself. that was a mistake.

me:ta da the first cahpter to my sequel of the wrath of bleak.

blossom:yay cool

bree: do i have to suffer with that doll its kinda scary

me: yes dont worry youll be fine

bree: if you say so

me: review and get a free rain coat and pizza


	2. Where oh Where is Bree

Chapter 2 Where oh Where is Bree

Brees POV

well baxter and i were flying toward the restourant. "so baxter how do i look" when i look he was hiding his face.

i grabbed it and turned it toward me. he was having a nosebleed attack and was blushing. "aaawww i really look that good"

he just turned his face and nodded. i giggled and kissed his cheek. "so where are we going" i asked after a while.

he grabbed my hand and landed. "right here" in front of us was a building that said 'french restourant'. i laughed i loved french food.

"eee baxter thank you" we walked in and started to eat.

Boomers POV

well Bree our sister and baxter the powerpuffs brother was gone on thier date. i walked up to Bubbles who was watching tv.

"hi bubbles" she turned and smiled. "hi boomie wanna watch tv with me" i smiled "sure" i sat down next to her.

after a while the tv stopped. "huh oh darn this tv never works right..hmm cmon boomie Bree has a tv in her room"

she grabbed my hand and flew upstairs. i blushed a little. when we got upstairs bubbles turned on the tv.

soon 'swan lake' was on again. we held hands and began to dance to the music. thats when i noticed the doll.

"hey Bree has a little Bree thats kinda cute" bubbles looked over and gasped. "what...was it something i said."

she turned to me. "no boomie no it wasnt but theres something wrong with this doll." she grabbed it and rushed downstairs.

she called blossom and she and brick soon flew downstairs. "blossom bree has a..." she stopped right there.

we looked at blossom and then Brick. "is...is that a hickie?" Bubbles and i asked. "n...no no not at all" we stared.

then we laughed our butts off. Brick and BLossom blushed. "ok fine it is but we had nothing to do and...it was fun"

we laughed eben harder. "ok ok ok we're sorry" "thank you now...what did you want" bubbels showed blossom the doll.

she gasped. "no...i havent seen one of these since..." "since we almost killed ourselves" bubbels finished.

i was shocked. "what do you mean you almost killed yourselves?" i almost yelled. "well its a long story"

i looked at brick. "we have time" "alright then...well when we were five we all had special jobs. mine was taking out the trash.

one day i did just that and i found a doll that looked like me in it...well it actually fell out but you get it.

anyway i grabbed it and just when i did that i spotted a blossom doll. after i showed them to her she decided we could have them.

a couple nights after that i woke up around midnight and walked downstairs to get a drink. when i did i felt a strange feeling.

i felt that someone was watching me. after a couple of times of turning around i finally spotted something.

it was my doll and she had a butchers knife. i screamed and ran toward blossom i told her what i saw but she laughed.

she told me it was a nightmare but when i turned around before going in i yelled out 'LOOK OUT BLOSSOM'

she turned around and threw her doll to the wall. we began fighting with them and ended up disintigrating them.

but...we never found out where this came from." she pointed to Brees doll. i was shocked. "do you think this is one of those dolls"

she nodded. "yes i believe it is and wherever this came from that person or people hate Bree. hmmmm"

that night i was sleeping. when i suddenly heard a noise. i woke up. i slowly flew downstairs. wheni turned the light on i almost screamed.

there right in front of me was Bree. she was knocked out and was being dragged by something. "oh no GUYS HELP"

i yelled. soon Blossom, BUbbles, Brick, Buttercup, butch, and Baxter came. "what happened." asked Butch.

Buttercup gasped. "its one of those dolls isnt it." she asked. blossom and bubbels jsut nodded. we flew over to save bree.

we fought throwing punches, kicks, everything we had but the doll seemed to have powers too and just wouldnt stop.

suddenly it zapped me with some kind of hand ray. i fell to the ground limp. the last thing i saw was Bree.

She was being dragged away by the doll. who knows where it was taking her. i fell to the ground unconcious.

Brees POV

i woke up in a strange dark room. i couldnt move. suddenly the door opened and a figure came in. "well well well look whos awake"

i gasped i recognized that voice. "oh my god clones?" i asked confused. "yes" she said stepping out of the shadows.

it was the blossom clone. "what do you want" i spat. "we want revenge for all the things you did to our master"

she said in this half hiss half yell. i rolled my eyes. "yah right you cant do anything without Bleak commanding you"

the buttercup clone slapped me. "aw ow what the hell man screw you" i yelled. "hah you are the weakest link"

i gasped again then i grew angry. "ooh when i get outta hear i am going to break all of your necks." i yelled.

with that said they punched me and knocked me out.

Me: hah here it is the second chapter i hope you liked it.

PPG and RRB: yes

Me: thanks alright now i need you to review and tell me how good i am getting becouse i seriously dont know.

any suggestions or your favorite part so farr.

will the puffs and ruffs find Bree (or me by the way) can she escape.

or will the clones get thier wrath find out in chapter 3.


	3. The Clones Clone and a Death

Chapter 3 the clones clone

Baxters POV

well i woke up in the proffesors lab. "huh what happened" all around me my sisters and thier boyfriends were on the floor.

i shook them all awake. "guys what happened" i asked. we looked around. then we gasped. there in front of us was a hole.

the wall had a big hole and it was shaped like a doll. "oh no bree" i said. we all started to remember. Bree was taken away by her doll.

"quick guys we have to find out where they are." i said in panic. "alright alright with this tracker we should be able to find her"

said Blossom. "YOU PUT A TRACKER IN MY GIRLFRIEND" i yelled in anger. "yes...I DID PUT A TRACKER IN YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

she yelled back mimicking me. "ergh i could kill you if i wanted to" i mumbled. "whatever" blossom said.

a little bit later we were all asleep. "guys guys wake up i found her" said blossom. we all slowly got up.

"where is she" asked Butch he looked pleased...strange. "well shes in the old abandoned warehouse." "great lets go"

i flew off in happiness.

Brees POV

i was sitting in a chair all tied up. i didnt know how to get out and for once i was defencless. i couldnt believe it.

"so you give up yet" blood asked as she walked in. "no never" i said. "aaww thats too bad" she zapped me with something.

"ow waht the hell was that for?" i half yelled half hissed. "that my friend was the making of a new clone." i gasped at the thought.

she plugged the gun into a machine and slowly but surely a different looking me appeared. her hair was down and she looked..emo.

she wore all black and too much makeup. "ah hello Breana i am your sister Blood" breana nodded and walked down.

"so your the leader of our group" Breana asked with this 'i dont give a damn' tone in her voice. "yes i am" said Blood.

for once i was scared i didnt know what to do i was trapped in a room somewhere and my friends dont know where i am.

suddenly a big CRASH was heard. i turned around in time to see the ruffs and puffs. "oh thank god your here" i said relieved.

Butch came and untied me. "hey bree are you alright" he asked with this...incredibly hot smil on his face. "y...yah yah im fine"

i replied. he smiled and helped me up. as we left i noticed an untimely smile on Breanas face. i hated that look.

Blossoms POV

we had just saved Bree and were flying home. "are you alright bree what happened there" i asked. Bree turned to me.

"well when i was tight up Blood zapped me with this ray gun and made a me clone.. her name is Breana" she said

i was in a state of shock. "they created a sister" i asked Bree nodded. "wow i feel bad for you" buttercup said.

"no no its fine its just..." but she couldnt finish because out of no where a big robot appeared. "aah waht the..."

the robot grabbed bree and Butch. the next thing i know Baxter and Buttercup were up there trying to save them.

But the robot threw Butch and Bree to the ground and grabbed Buttercup and Baxter. it grabbed one of Baxters arms and pulled.

It soon popped off and blood squirted everywhere. i was shocked. i tried to help but brick held me back.

"theres nothing we can do Blossom" Brick said in a calmed voice. i sighed and watched as Buttercup was cut with a big knife.

It slashed right through her skin and into her heart. the robot did the same with Baxter. it threw them to the ground.

then it stepped on them squishing thier guts out. Bree an Butch had just waken up and run to thier dead counter parts.

Bree started to cry while Butch hugged her and cryed a little too. i felt sad. Bubbels and i had lost our sister and brother.

The next thing i knew there were forest green and yellow streaks around the robot and a big red ray shot it.

the robot fell to the ground. the clones stepped out in anger. Blood looked at us and yelled, "at least we got two"

then she flew off.

Butchs POV

at home i was reading a comic and i saw Bree walk in all red in the face and a frown where her usual smirk was.

i felt sad so i followed her to her room. i watched as she sat on the bed weeping. i walked in. "Bree are you alright"

i asked. she turned away from me. "no" she mumbled. i walked over and sat down next to her.

"bree i know you lost a loved one but think of it as his destiny. he died saving you thats all you need to survive"

she turned to me with a smile on her face. the next thing i know she kissed me. i turned twelve shades of red.

"thanks Butch you are a true friend" she walked out to clean herself up. i had just kissed the girl of my dreams.

Me: review review i need to know if im doing good plz review


	4. Back to Life and a sad discovery

back to life and a sad discovery

~many weeks later~

Butchs POV:

we were heading to buttercup and baxters funeral. i was holding my girlfriends hand as we were flying "butch" she asked.

"yes" "i miss them" "i do too but thier gone and we have to accept that" "okay" she said ~

soon we were at the funeral everyone was there. , proffesor, the mayor, even some of the villans. Sedusa walked up.

"hey i feel bad for you two losing your counter parts but look on the bright side you still have each other right." i nodded and she walked off.

bree turned to me. "butch why the hell is she here" "how the fuck should i know but she did say something nice...for once"

she laughed. i kissed her cheek. "to think i didnt have the courage to tell you i loved you four weeks ago." she laughed.

"well you never did have much courage" i glared but soon laughed. she was right i hid my fear using my strength.

"attention everyone please take your seats" pastor john said. we all sat down. "we are here because two of our friends and heros are dead"

i listened for about ten minutes until he called my name. i slowly stood up and made my way to the stand. i sighed and looked at my notes.

"buttercup was a great friend and a great fighter. we shared everything but...nevver really liked each other. i miss her very much.

she was the strongest and the funnest person i have ever met. sure she wasnt the brightest or the nicest...she had anger issues...

and a hate for small animals...but she had a place in my heart as a friend. a very mean stupid unaccebtable animal hating friend"

i gathered my notes and walked down. we listend to Pastor John again for another ten minutes until he called Bree up.

"good luck" i whisperd. she smiled and walked to the stand. "baxter...he was fun and my best friend... sure he did some mean things in his past.

but thats all behind us. i loved him like a brother and im sure he felt the same about me. i miss him but i still have him in my heart.

he had some...minor issues but...he was always there in the end...but now its his end...and im here" i saw a tear fall as she came back down.

"hey dont worry im sure thier in a better place" she looked at me with a gleam in her eye and kissed me. "i love you" she said i smiled.

? POV:

ugh i cant believe they dont notice me. idiots... im going to bring thier friends back...but...with a much darker side. i loaded my gun and shot.

it hit the green puff and the redish orange ruff. soon a glow appeared in front of them and they started to float. everyone turned thier attention and gasped.

the green puffs scars and scratched were fixed and her arm attached to herself. the red ruffs hole in his heart was fixed up and everything was fixed.

soon they opened thier eyes. my plan had worked and with that i snuck away.

Brees POV:

no way buttercup and baxter were back and alive i gasped at the sight of them. butch and i flew up to them. "how are you guys alive" i said

Buttercup answered with s shrug. we hugged them. "oh we missed you guys soo much" i said baxter beamed. "ya did" he said

i nodded. "hey can i talk to you" baxte said. "sure baxter" he pulled me to a tree "um...ive been thinking about this lately and i waant to take you out again...i still really love you"

i remembered the kiss i had with butch and what happened after. i sighed.

~flashbakc~

i was running from butch after kissing him. secretly i liked him. i ran to the kitchen to get a snack. i grabbed an apple from the fridge and closed it.

when i turned around butch was standing there. "uh yes butch" the next thing i knew he had kissed me. "bree i love you" was the last words that evtered my mind before i fainted.

~end flashback~

i was staring at and eager baxter. "i...im sorry baxter but i love butch and im dating him goodbye" i flew off to get some ice cream.

Butch POV:

buttercup was beaming. we were alone while bree was talking to baxter. buttercup kept beaming it kinda creeped me out.

"butch" "yes" "i...i never had the courage to say this but now that we're alone i just wanted to tell you...i...i love you" i was shocked.

i used to like her yes but now shes just a bore. "im sorry buttercup...im dating bree...we can still be friends." with that i flew after bree

i turend one last time and saw buttercup eyes glow red...WHAT i turned back to bree and kissed her. she smiled and we held hands to the ice cream palor.


	5. Killing You Softly with an Ax

KIlling them softly with an ax

? POV:

i was watching Bree in her room i was going to try and hurt her. i grabbed my ax and broke the window. "hello Bree" she gasped. "Blaster"

"hello did you miss me." "no" she growled and grabbed a sword from her closet. "so...are we going to fight or just stand here" she asked.

"fight" i smirked. "she ran toward me and she slashed my arm. i took the ax and cut her sword in half. her eyes glew red.

the next thing i knew she was saying something. "all the puffs from far and wide come to me and join my fight"

suddenly the rowdyruffs and the powerpuffs flew up thier eyes were red. "what...impossible only demons can do that. unless."

" you got that right i AM a demon" Bree smirked. the puffs and ruffs started to beat me up. i kicked them all away and growled.

"i'll be back bree and you'll be dead" with that i flew off.

Brees pov:

i cant believe my counter part had tried to kill me...but why? Butch got up with a bruise on his arm and stared.

"Bree what happened" he asked. i didnt kknow what to say. if i told him the truth he might never trust me.

"uh you ran into the wall and fell unconcious." "oh...ok then" he kissed me on the cheek and walked off followed by the ruffs and puffs.

i sat down on the bed and grabbed a book. when i put the book down the bookcase opened and a lab appeared.

"time to get to the bottom of this." i said and walked into the lab.

Butchs POV:

i was suspicious Bree had said something that i didnt completly believe. so i watched her. i almost freaked when i saw she had a lab.

i walked into the lab and watched. she was typing something on the computer. i slowly started reading.

'Blaster was released from jail two months ago. he had a goal to destroy something. no one had seen him since.' Blaster?

i thought id heard of him before. suddenly it hit me. Blaster was the counter part to Bree. she had put him in jail two years ago.

after that no one heard from him again but we all knew he wanted his revenge. i gasped. "what teh" bree turned around and saw me.

"BUTCH what are you doing here...this isnt what it looks like" "you have a lab and youve had it hidden from everyone."

"uh...ok maybe it is what you think but butch i didnt mean to hide it from you its just that if you all knew it wouldnt be good"

"i understand Bree" "oh im sorry i...wait what...you understand..oh thank god" she hugged me. "i hate keeping secrets from you"

i smiled. "its alright bree...now lets go find out why Blaster is after you" Bree and i started typing on the computer for some type of sign.

i knew sooner or later we'd find one.


End file.
